Dry Despite The Rain
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: New Years Eve on top of the Millennium Centre. A little early I know but I got excited! Please read the huge author note and please Review x


AN: I apologise if Ianto is a little out of character in his feelings towards New Year. I can't imagine him being overly keen on it with all that he's lived through, but I'm not sure that I haven't made him a little too melancholic. I hate New Year (for the reasons Ianto lists amongst others…) so I may have let my own feelings interfere somewhat. I don't think it detracts from the message of the story or the plot within – it doesn't prevent the much needed and always sought after happy ending.

AN2: The title of this story, and the line from Ianto further down the screen, is a lyric from a song on Westlife's new album. So much Janto inspiration to be found on there, and I will admit that some of the inspiration causes me to cry whilst driving – not a good idea, especially in icy conditions. If you own the album listen to track 13 and think of Ianto. And have tissues handy.

**Setting: After Season Two, so spoilers for that if you haven't seen it, and before Children Of Earth. If you are a COE Denier its fine, if you aren't you may find one of Ianto's lines a little heartbreaking, and I am sorry for that. I didn't write it with that intention, it just became apparent during a read through that it might be a little distressing for some.**

**Dedication: Okay this story is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed anything I have written since I joined in August of this year, and especially those of you who review everything I write. You people are amazing. I was going to make a list of users for this dedication, but it would take up more room than the story. You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me, and I look forward to your continued support and reviews in 2010.**

**Happy New Year to you all – I hope its all you want it to be x **

The icy winter air was uncharacteristically calm atop the Millennium Centre, which was in stark contrast to the ground below where the Plass was looking decidedly windswept. On the safety and sanctuary of the centre roof two men were stood taking in the sparkling sight of the city below as it partied its way towards midnight and the end of another year. Despite the stillness of the air the temperature on the roof was teetering around freezing so the two men were wrapped up as tightly as they could be. One in a long grey wool greatcoat and the other with a heavy black duffel coat fastened securely around him and black gloves covering his cold hands.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jack mused as his gaze drifted along the bay area taking in the bars and restaurants that lined the coast, each one bustling with people and noise, brightly lit and inviting.

"Certainly is. Makes it all worthwhile." Ianto replied as he dug his hands deep into his coat pockets and huddled down into its warmth.

"Cold?" Jack asked unnecessarily.

"Tiny bit. Should have brought coffee." Ianto said.

Jack smirked. "Here…" he said, dipping his hand into the pocket of his greatcoat and pulling out a silver hip flask. "Much more warming than coffee. Even yours." He said handing the flask to Ianto.

"Thanks." Ianto said gratefully as he unscrewed the top of the flask and took a sip, the strong liquid warming him through as he swallowed and handed Jack the flask back, who took a measure himself before stowing it back in his coat pocket.

"After all this time, does tonight mean anything to you anymore?" Ianto asked after a few moments silence.

Jack thought for a few moments before responding. "In the past I became a bit blasé about the whole thing, then a little bored by it. Years blend into one another when you've been alive as long as I have. After Alex the night took on a new significance, albeit an unpleasant one. In the past few years though, well, I've tried to look forward. So yes, tonight means a lot to me." He explained. "What about you? We've never spent New Year together before."

"I have never really been much a fan of New Year. All that promise of next year being better than the last, and then twelve months later you realise that its just been another awful year. I haven't celebrated it really for a long time. Never seen the point. Spending a night thinking back on the past year, remembering everything you've been through, everyone you've lost. I never found it particularly cathartic, I just found it a bit depressing." Ianto said softly.

"And what will you be remembering from this year?" Jack asked gently.

"Tosh and Owen." Ianto said sombrely.  
"You and me both." Jack admitted. "It's been a hard year Ianto, and I only hope next year is better for you. For all of us."

"I'm sure it will be." Ianto replied.

"How are you doing Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Dry despite the rain." Ianto mused thoughtfully as he continued to gaze out over the city.

Jack nodded. "It'll stop raining soon. It has to." He replied softly.

On the ground below the Plass suddenly began to fill with revellers as the sound of the midnight countdown echoed up towards them. Jack reached out and took hold of Ianto's hand and pulled him into his embrace as the crowd below cheered as midnight arrived.

"Happy New Year Ianto." Jack whispered.

"Blwyddyn Newydd Dda." Ianto replied softly as he leant forward and planted his lips onto Jack's, feeling the immortal man sink into his arms and melt into the kiss.

"I think my resolution for this year should be to learn more Welsh. As delicious as you make the language sound, I feel I should know what you're saying more." Jack said as the distant strains of 'Auld Lang Syne' filtered from the nearby bars and restaurants and he began slow dancing with Ianto.

Ianto smiled as they swayed gently on their rooftop setting, fireworks sounding and lighting up the sky. "I could teach you." He offered.

Jack nodded. "And your resolution for the year?" He asked.

"To not kill you whilst teaching you Welsh?" Ianto suggested.

Jack laughed softly. "Too easy." He replied. "Any others?"

Ianto shook his head. "Like I said Jack, I'm not big on marking New Year. I just like to hope that things can only get better. That this time next year I'll still be here." He replied.

Jack pulled him closer. "It's a date." He whispered into Ianto ear as he wrapped his arms firmly around him once more, holding him in a warm embrace.

As the fireworks ended the two men separated and Jack smiled fondly at Ianto.

"You know I…" Jack pointed from himself to Ianto and back again. "…don't you?" He asked nervously.

"I know Jack." Ianto reassured with a soft smile.

"And you understand why I can't… you know." Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I do."

"I don't know why you put up with me." Jack mumbled a little sadly.

"Because I love you too." Ianto explained with a gentle kiss.

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ianto once more and they began slow dancing once again.


End file.
